<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Little Life by casscarr108</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872153">Our Little Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/casscarr108/pseuds/casscarr108'>casscarr108</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fatherhood, Kinks, Marriage, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:26:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/casscarr108/pseuds/casscarr108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>F/M this is not in chronological order/</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wake up to my stomach threatening to let loose and a burning sensation in my throat. I throw the blankets off of me and scramble to the bathroom before all hell breaks loose. I barely make it to the toilet before I hurl into it. Hmmm, don't remember eating that. As I get to my feet and look at the monster in the mirror, I hear the vibrations of foot steps from behind me.<br/>
"What's wrong? Is everything alright?"<br/>
I turn to see Wakatoshi, concerned and sweaty.<br/>
"Im okay Toshi. Just a little morning sickness." I say, rubbing my eyes.<br/>
He pulls me in for a hug, wrapping his arms around me. I don't bother to pull away as his sweat soaked, cut shirt clings to me. He runs his hand through my hair soothingly and plants a kiss on my head.<br/>
"Go back to bed. You feel hot."<br/>
"But I need to make us breakfast and..." I start to protest.<br/>
"No, go back to bed and stay there. I will bring you breakfast after I finish my last set." he interrupts.<br/>
I turn off the bathroom light and crawl back into bed. Toshi tucks me in and wraps a strand of my hair behind my ear before leaving the room. I soon fall asleep.</p><p>Smells of warm food entice me to get out of bed. I take a look at the alarm clock on the nightstand. 10:30 am. I didn't sleep in for very long, but I still need to get up. I jump in the shower and get dressed before emerging from the bedroom. Wakatoshi stands in front of the counter with a knife and carrot in hand. He chops bite-sized pieces and slides them into the pot, which lets scents of delight escape. I walk behind him and wrap my arms around his waist, pulling him in.<br/>
"Smells yummy." I say.<br/>
He turns to me and grabs my face for a kiss.<br/>
"I thought since your stomach hurt, you could use something a little softer for your digestion." he says as he feels my forehead.<br/>
"You're still slightly hot, take a Tylenol."<br/>
I reach for the medication cabinet and take out a 500 milligram and down it with a glass of water. With every step I take I feel dizzy. I set the glass down next to the sink and feel myself start to lean to the side. I attempt to catch myself on the counter, but I loose balance and hit my knees. My eyes unfocus and the back of my head throbs. Great, now I'm sick. Wakatoshi picks me up by my underarms and puts me back on my feet. He leads me to the kitchen table and seats me in a chair.<br/>
"Hey, sweetheart. Can you hear me?" he questions.<br/>
It takes some time to focus on his face. I rub my temples and nod. He tilts my head up with his pointer finger and thumb and looks into my eyes.<br/>
"Your pupils are dilated. I'm going to take you to the hospital." he says, getting off of his knees and turning the burner off.<br/>
He grabs his keys and starts the Jeep. I rest my head on the table and close my eyes. My skull throbs and I feel like I'm on fire. The front door opens and I'm lifted from the chair and into Wakatoshi's arms. He carries me to the passenger side and buckles my seatbelt. We pull out of the driveway and head to the highway. I close my eyes, hoping to just rest them for a moment. </p><p>I'm jolted awake by the seatbelt digging into my throat. The car turns off and I open the car door and start to step out when Toshi grabs me by the waist to lower me to the ground.<br/>
"I'm fine. I can walk on my own." I say groggily.<br/>
He says nothing and leads me to the glass doors of the hospital. The waiting room is full of coughing children and elderly people waiting for their monthly exams. Wakatoshi hands me a face mask and puts one on himself. He's such a germaphobe when it comes to this place. We wait for a short period of time before they call my name to go into the back. The nurse weighs me and we make our way to a room. The nurse takes my temperature.<br/>
"You're running a fever dear. Have you had any water lately?" the nurse asks.<br/>
Before I can say anything Toshi gives her an answer.<br/>
"She has been vomiting all morning." he says.<br/>
The nurse pierces her lips and tells us to wait for the doctor.<br/>
"Are you feeling any better?" Wakatoshi asks me.<br/>
"My stomach feels better but I still feel groggy. Like I'm dreaming," I say, leaning my head on his shoulder.<br/>
He rests his head and wraps his hands around mine. The door opens and he lets go and straightens up in his chair. The doctor and I discuss my symptoms.<br/>
"How long have you been feeling like this?" he asks.<br/>
"I have been feeling a little out of it lately but today is the first time I've actually thrown up."<br/>
He crosses his legs and twiddles his thumbs.<br/>
"Well, I'm gonna have to take you in for some tests to see what we can find out. Change into this gown and meet me at the door."<br/>
I nod and he leaves the room. I take off my clothes and replace them with a loose fitting hospital gown. These always make me very uncomfortable. Toshi and I follow the doctor to another room with ultrasound equipment.<br/>
"Alright. You can come in too if you'd like sir." the doctor says.<br/>
I nod and we make our way in, the doctor closing the door behind us. I lay back on a cold chair with a dark screen in front of it. The doctor talks with a heavier nurse which I assume is the woman in charge of all this. I lay back and look at Toshi. He takes my hand and holds it tightly.<br/>
"Alright hun, I'm going to take a quick look at you with this ultrasound and we'll see whats goin' on in that body of yours." she says cheerfully.<br/>
I relax as she raises the chair and asks me to unbutton my gown. She puts on gloves and grabs a tube with blue gel inside.<br/>
"This might be a little cold." she warns.<br/>
She spreads it onto me. God damn she wasn't kidding. I gasp and she laughs a little. The nurse then turns to take a hold of the wand and turns on the equipment. The screen in front of me flickers on as she places the end of the wand to my stomach.<br/>
"So what you're looking at right now is your stomach, and if I go lower you can see your uterus." she explains.<br/>
Its quite fascinating to look at honestly. She moves down to where she said my uterus would be and stops. She steps closer to the screen and examines it for a while.<br/>
"Is something wrong?" I ask with concern in my voice.<br/>
"What's that...ball thing towards the bottom?" Toshi asks.<br/>
The nurse gasps and turns to me smiling.<br/>
"You got a little bun in the oven honey." she says with the largest smile on her face.<br/>
I look at her shook.<br/>
"Excuse me?" Wakatoshi asks wide eyed.<br/>
The nurse puts down the wand and sets her hand on my shoulder.<br/>
"You my dear, are having a baby." she says as her eyes trail off onto the screen.
She takes a closer look, and moves the wand back onto my stomach. 
"Is everything...okay?" I ask.
She turns to us and takes my hand in hers. 
 "In that oven hun, isn't one, but two buns!" she squeals. <br/>
I gasp and look over at Toshi. He says nothing and smiles the biggest, toothiest smile. He doesn't do that often.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The steam from the shower makes its escape as I open the bathroom door. I make my way to the dresser and drop my towel to put on a pair of underwear. <br/>"Do you want a protein shake?" Wakatoshi asks me from the doorway with a blender in his hand. <br/>I giggle and decline as he eyes my naked body. He leaves with a grin on his face and I put on a bra. The full body mirror in the corner of our room catches my eye. I walk up to it and turn to the side. Is that...? Oh. My. God. I finish dressing and head to the kitchen for breakfast. A small stack of pancakes sits in the middle of the table with bacon and a plate of eggs on either side. I see Toshi with his head in the fridge and I sneak to hide behind the open door. I duck down and get ready to pounce. He taps the top of the door with his fingers, trying to decide what to grab. I take a breath and bounce up, scaring the hell out of Toshi, who hits the back of his head on the inside of the fridge. <br/>"God damn it!" he groans, holding his head with his hands. <br/>"Ohhh, honey I'm sorry." I say as I hug him from behind. <br/>He turns to me and glares playfully, but not for long before he sweeps off my feet and places me on a chair. I laugh and he showers me with kisses. <br/>"What put you in such a good mood this morning?" I ask him. <br/>He scowls at me teasingly and points to his stomach, motioning a round shape with his hands. <br/>"Are you really asking me that?" he says. <br/>I laugh and he sets a glass of cranberry juice in front of me. <br/>"Don't we have orange juice in the fridge?" I ask. <br/>"Yes, but I read that cranberry juice is good for the baby's development." he says, blocking my path.<br/>"Wow. Doing research already. I'm proud." I tease and sit back down. <br/>He sits across from me and we dig into breakfast. I load my plate with three pancakes, three pieces of bacon and a spoonful of eggs. I look across from me and see Toshi looking at me in suprise with his fork halfway in his mouth. <br/>"Are you sure you don't need to eat the plate while you're at it?" he jokes. <br/>I glare at him and pour syrup onto my pancakes. I eat about half of my meal before Wakatoshi is even halfway through his first pancake. He laughs as I shovel forkfulls of food into my mouth. I feel like I haven't eaten in weeks. <br/>"Oh..." I start to say. <br/>"Finish eating before you talk idiot. You'll choke." he says. <br/>I give him an etched frown and chew obnoxiously and swallow. <br/>"That's better. Now what were you saying?" <br/>"Come over here, I need to show you something." I wave him over. <br/>He stands up and makes his way around the table to face me. I stand and pull my shirt tight to show him. <br/>"Is that...what I think it is?" he asks.<br/>I nod and he puts his hands on my stomach. I smile and he rubs his thumbs on the bump. He looks up at me with another toothy grin and kisses me. I place my hand on the back of his neck and pull him closer and kiss him harder. He takes my face in his hands and bumps his forhead with mine. <br/>"I'm going to be a dad." he says softly to himself. <br/>"What? I couldn't hear you." I tease him. <br/>"I AM GOING TO BE A DAD!" he shouts as he pumps his fists in the air. <br/>Yes you are and you're going to be the greatest one out there.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come on! We're going to be late." Toshi says. <br/>"Hang on a sec. I can't look ugly for the appointment." I say as I apply the last of my mascara. <br/>"Who are you going to be impressing?" he asks from the doorway of the bathroom. <br/>"No one, I just don't want to look dead." <br/>"Now I'm paranoid you're hooking up with your doctor." Toshi says with a pouty face. <br/>I gasp sarcastically and turn to face him. <br/>"Well I mean we never did a DNA test so..." I say. <br/>That'll get him going. He gives me a shocked expression. <br/>"I-I'm hurt." he says, grasping his chest. <br/>I stick my tongue out and continue to brush my hair. Suddenly, I'm taken off the ground and carried to the bed. Toshi takes the brush out of my hand and tosses it aside, merging his lips with mine as he does so. I smile and he runs his hands through my hair. I put my hand on the back of his neck and pull him closer to me. He smells of Old Spice and aftershave. I love it. Our passionate kissing session is interrupted by fingers tazing my sides. I scream and squirm, attempting to get him off of me. He chortles and continues to tickle my sides, and slowly moves.<br/>"STOP! I'M GONNA PEE!!" I shout, shoving him aside and running to the bathroom. <br/>I hear deep laughter from outside the door. <br/>"Did you even make it to the toilet?" Toshi teases.<br/>"Haha very funny asshole." I say. <br/>I finish my business and stand in front of the mirror. I lisft my shirt to show my bump. I can't believe we're having a kid together. This is only a moment I have dreamed of, but now it's actually happening. <br/>"Are you alright?" Toshi says from below the door. <br/>I giggle and open it to see him crouching on the floor, attempting to peek through the crack. I burst into laughter and he blushes. <br/>"I wasnt trying to...peek in to see you or anything. I was trying to see if everything was okay." he says, embarrassed. <br/>I wrap my arms around his shoulders and peck his lips. He returns it and moves his hands to my stomach. He smiles and says quietly to himself. <br/>"I'm going to be a father." <br/>I have a sudden realization that I still have an appointment. <br/>"Speaking of that, what time is it?" I say in panic.<br/>"SHIT! We're going to be so late!" Toshi says and he turns off the bathroom light and takes me by the hand. <br/>We rush into the car and speed onto the highway. Of course we're running late. Just our luck. </p><p>We arrive at the hospital and rush into the waiting room. <br/>"We have an appointment for 1:30 pm for (Y/N)." Toshi tells the lady at the desk. <br/>"You guys are half and hour late. You're going to have to wait a little while before the doctor can help you." she says, shaking her head. <br/>I thank her and sit down. Wakatoshi plops down next to me and reaches for his phone. I grab a PEOPLE magazine from the table next to me. <br/>"Um no." Toshi says as he takes the magazine from me and toses it on a table to his right. <br/>"Hey. I was reading that." I protest. <br/>"Those things are full of diseases nad small children have infected them. Go wash your hands." he demands. <br/>I groan and push myself up to use the restroom.<br/>"(Y/N)." <br/>I hear my name being called and turn to see the nurse standing in the doorway. I give Toshi a teasing glare and we walk in. <br/>"How far along are you?" the nurse asks me. <br/>"I'm in the beginning of my second trimester." <br/>"How fun. I remember when I was pregnant with my first son and man was he a pain." she laughs under her breath.<br/>She leads me into a room where she takes my temperature and all the basic things. The nurse then asks me questions on how I've been feeling and if I'm in any pain. I shake my head and she tells us to wait for our doctor. <br/>"You excited to find out what they are?" I ask Toshi. <br/>"I am very excited." he says with a grin. <br/>I lean my head on his shoulder and he rests his on mine. Its the small moments that make our marriage wholesome. <br/>"Can we get sushi after this?" I ask. <br/>"But you hate sushi?" Toshi says with a questioning tone. <br/>"I have cravings honey and you can't deny a pregnant woman and her cravings." I say, batting my lashes. <br/>"Fine then. We'll get sushi." he gives in. <br/>The door swings open and my doctor summons us. We enter the screening room and he tells me to change into a gown. I do so and lay on the screening chair. <br/>"You guys excited or what?" he asks. <br/>"Very." we say in unison. <br/>The doctor applies the gel and runs the wand around, smoothing it out. The images on the screen depict two small bodies.<br/>"Alrighty here. Himari can I get some help here?" he says, asking another nurse to join. <br/>They discuss together whats going on and the nurse takes a closer look. <br/>"Looks like they're both boys." she says, turning to me. <br/>"Are you sure? Can you check again?" Toshi asks. <br/>"Sir, I'm a professional. I know what a male when I see one." she snaps back. <br/>Toshi and I give each other a look of surprise. <br/>"Congratulations you two!" the doctor says. <br/>I thank everyone and we walk out of the building. I text my mom the news as I walk to the Jeep. <br/>"YES! HELL YES!" I hear from behind me. <br/>Wakatoshi is pumping his fists into the air in what he thinks is a silent celebration. I laugh and he catches me. He straightens up and blushes. <br/>"I...uh...I'm happy." he says, grabbing my waist and kissing my head. <br/>"You don't have to be embarrassed about your little celebration back there. It was cute." I reassure him. <br/>"Yeah, I know but I also know you wanted a girl so I didn't want to...offend you or anything." he says. <br/>"Offend me?" I laugh. <br/>"Well I didn't know if your hormones or whatever would go off or something!" he defends himself. <br/>We get to the car and drive to get sushi. I've been craving temaki lately, which is weird because I usually would cringe at the sound of that word.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>